Free Fire : Love
by WinterJun09
Summary: Di antara berbatuan, di antara debu di tanah tandus ; bersatu dengan timah panas yang telah luruh, maupun burung nasar yang menanti makanannya ; aku memandang paras tegasmu dengan segala tanya dalam pandangku. Maka jawab aku, Park Chanyeol, apakah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, hanyalah sebuah cara baru untuk bertahan hidup bagimu? [War, Angst, CHANBAEK]
1. 0

**FREE FIRE : LOVE**

 **Diantara berbatuan, diantara debu di tanah tandus ; bersatu dengan timah panas yang telah luruh, maupun burung nasar yang menanti makanannya, aku memandang paras tegasmu dengan segala tanya dalam pandangku. Maka jawab aku, Park Chanyeol, apakah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, hanyalah sebuah cara baru untuk bertahan hidup bagimu? [War, Angst]**

* * *

"Roger, bos. Musuh terlihat. Koordinat dua, seluruh akses tertutup."

Aku memandang semua kekacauan, terdiam. Diantara kakiku, mengalir begitu banyak darah, begitu banyak mayat. Mereka semua bergelimpangan, seolah olah tidak pernah begitu berharga.

"Bunuh."

Aku menoleh pada _nya_.

Dia berkata dengan rahangnya yang tegas, sementara tangan kanannya dengan cekatan membalut luka sayat yang membentang di pergelangan tangannya. Manik coklatnya yang selalu kupuja itu lantas menatapku, dalam sekali. Aku terlarut beberapa saat sampai kemudian aku sadar dia menungguku untuk meraih uluran tangannya.

"Ayo, Baekhyun. Tidak aman disini." Ujarnya, tekanan dalam suaranya membuatku menyadari bahwa dia sedang mencoba untuk berujar dengan lembut.

Mungkin dia lelah menunggu, sehingga ia segera memaksakan tangannya padaku— _menyeretku untuk berdiri_. Aku mengikuti langkahnya, keluar dari gedung penuh timah ini dengan terburu buru. Tapi kemudian di ujung sana, di balik semak belukar hijau yang mulai samar terlihat di malam yang gelap ini, gemuruh terdengar. Sekelompok orang melompat keluar dari sana, berteriak bar-bar, dalam sekejap menyerbu kami, mengepung berbagai sisi dengan wajah garang dan buas. Masing masing merangkul senjata di pundak, kami terkepung.

Kudengar _dia_ berdecak.

Aku diam diam merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan pistol. Bersiap untuk mendengar kekacauan. Kulihat dia meraih miliknya juga, menggenggamnya dengan nyaman walaupun memakai tangan kiri. Dia menarikku mundur dan berbisik, "Pergi."

".. Apa?" Sahutku terkejut.

"Pergi, beritahu Tim Bravo dan Echo, cepat."

 _ **Pergi..? Dan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini? Bagaimana aku bisa—**_

"Cepat!" Bentaknya.

Aku mengangguk segera, perlahan berbalik, melepaskan genggamannya yang sebelumnya hangat. Sekelompok itu menggeram, mungkin karena mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kami bicarakan, mungkin juga karena tidak suka akan aku yang bersiap melarikan diri.

"Sekarang!"

Suara timah yang terlepas dari tempatnya terdengar keras sekali tapi aku tidak punya sedikit pun waktu untuk menutup telinga, maupun mengeluh. Aku berlari, terus berlari, melarikan diri dari sekelompok orang itu dan _dia_. Aku menjatuhkan lututku ketika semak belukar dimana pasukan lainnya menunggu terlihat, aku harus memberitahu mereka untuk menyelamatkan kekasihku.

 ** _Kekasihku, dia, Park Chanyeol._**

Jika sebelumnya kalian berpikir bahwa kami sedang dalam kencan malam dengan ibu kami sebagai mata mata, kalian salah. Sesungguhnya, aku juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan menjatuhkan hatiku di pulau terpencil ini, pada seorang pemimpin pasukan khusus yang selalu melindungiku.

 **Namanya Park Chanyeol.**

 _Dan kami, sesungguhnya sedang berada dalam suatu skenario yang tidak pernah kubayangkan ; **perang.**_

* * *

 **Free Fire : Love**

* * *

Semua bermula ketika ayah murka padaku.

Jenderal separuh baya itu murka padaku, katanya karena aku tidak dewasa dan tidak becus dalam membebaskan sepuluh buah tahanan perang. Dia sangat marah dan memakiku anak yang tidak tahu diri, aku anak salah kirim, atau apalah itu— _ **dia murka padaku.**_

Aku tidak tahu harus menenangkannya dengan cara apa, bagaimana caraku meredakan amarahnya? Aku memang tidak pernah sekalipun berbakat dalam memegang senjata senjataku, tidak sekalipun cekatan dalam membalut segala lukaku, tidak sekalipun berminat untuk membunuh seseorang dan menambah lencana di setiap bahuku. Tidak sama sekali. Aku bukan seorang yang bercita cita untuk membela negara dengan mengangkat senjata, bukan.

Tapi aku putra tunggalnya, aku putra tunggal Jenderal tersohor Korea Selatan yang prestasinya mencapai langit langit.

 _Putra tunggalnya yang tidak bisa ia banggakan._

"Kau benar benar mempermalukanku, anak sialan! Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, huh? Lihat dirimu, tanpa aku, apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain menjadi prajurit pesuruh disini?!"

"Maafkan aku." Aku membungkuk, "Maafkan aku."

"Lupakan, aku muak. Benar benar muak." Dia menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi, menghela nafas keras keras. "Aku akan mengirimmu ke daerah sengketa."

"A—Apa?" Aku terkesiap.

"Kau bukan wanita, jangan memasang tampang ketakutan seperti itu, bocah sialan." Ia mengumpat lagi, tapi aku tidak peduli, tidak juga tersinggung.

Apa katanya? Mengirimku ke daerah sengketa..?

 **Itu berarti. Perang, dan darah.**

"Kau harus belajar untuk bertahan hidup, agar kau tidak mempermalukan aku."

Tubuhku membatu.

Maka disinilah aku akhirnya, berada di pulau kecil penuh dengan pemberontak dengan perbekalan sederhana yang dikirimkan oleh pusat sebulan sekali. Kami harus menetralkan daerah ini dari pemberontak yang datang entah dari mana—mereka berbahasa asing dan tidak bisa diajak berbahasa Inggris. Disini jugalah, aku bertemu dengan dia. Park Chanyeol yang mana selalu melindungi dan membalut setiap jengkal lukaku, aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Amat jatuh cinta.

 _—Kau mencintaiku sama dalamnya bukan, Park Chanyeol.._

 **"A—Aku tidak mengerti..—"**

 **"Bagaimana kau akan mengerti? Kau hanyalah seorang beruntung, memiliki jenderal sebagai ayahmu, huh? Kau sangat beruntung."**

 **Tubuhku bergetar, mundur teratur hingga tertabrak batu karang yang berdiri kokoh di belakang punggungku. Aku menatap paras tegasnya yang tidak lagi sama. Penuh kebencian, kebencian yang tidak pernah kulihat. Dia terkekeh kecil dan mengelus wajahku, penuh perasaan. Perasaan palsu.**

 **"C—Chanyeol, hentikan—"**

 **"Kau sangat mudah untuk menangis, ya." Dia tersenyum lembut, menyentuh pipiku untuk menghapus air mata yang tanpa sadar memenuhi wajahku. Tapi sorot lembut itu tidak bertahan lama. Aku merasakan sebuah besi dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitku, meringsek masuk ke kulit tubuh.**

 **"Aku tidak menyukai saat saat dimana kau menangis, jadi kulakukan secara cepat saja, ya? Sayang." Bisiknya penuh ejekan.**

 **"Selamat tinggal, Baekhyun."**

 _.. Ataukah, selama ini kau tidak?_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Yup, aku kembali dengan ff baru, ngeheheh. Yang main game survival semacem PUBG pasti nggak asing, ya, sama judulnya WKWKWK.  
**

 **((Judulnya memang sengaja diambil dari nama game kaporit aku, Free Fire.))**

 **Next? Leave your review below, please.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Pulau Kecil Itu

**Free Fire : Love**

 **Chapter 1 : Pulau kecil itu.**

* * *

"Paman benar benar mengirimmu pergi, Hyung?" Sehun menatapku khawatir, sementara dengan cekatan memindahkan tas militerku ke bagasi.

"Ya." Aku tersenyum kaku, mengesampingkan rasa takut dan engganku. Tidak ada gunanya melawan kehendaknya. Segala yang akan kudapat bila melakukannya adalah _rasa sakit dan luka._

"Dan dia tidak memintaku pergi bersamamu." Sehun menatapku gusar, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apakah kau sedang khawatir padaku sekarang?" Aku tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Puluhan pemberontak disana!"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Aku akan meminta pada paman untuk—"

"Tidak, Sehunnie. Lupakan saja." Dia menatapku tidak yakin saat aku memotong perkataannya "Lagi pula ini keputusan terakhirnya.. Lupakan saja."

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan baik baik saja." Kuacungkan kelingkingku untuk membuatnya percaya pada janji palsuku, "Janji."

Sehun menghela nafas tapi masih sudi mengaitkan kelingkingnya denganku.

"Kau harus kembali dengan selamat, Hyung."

"Terima kasih, Sehunnie." Dia mengangguk, menuju kemudi. Aku mengekori di belakangnya, menatap gedung militer itu untuk terakhir kali.

"Selamat tinggal, Ayah." Bisikku yang terakhir.

Ayah yang melihat dari kaca jendela di kantornya, menutup gorden tepat saat aku memasuki jeep milik Sehun.

 _.. Sudah sebenci itukah, ayah padaku?_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Apa?!"

Sehun menatapku dan supir kami bergantian, "Bukan naik kapal, melainkan pesawat?!"

Supir Kang menatapku ragu sebelum mengangguk canggung, "K—Katanya Jenderal Besar yang meminta sendiri—"

"Paman Byun benar benar keterlaluan!" Sehun keluar dari mobil, membanting pintu keras dan berdecih pada aspal.

Kalian tanya bagaimana perasaanku? Sebenarnya, jauh dalam hati, aku sangat ketakutan. Aku selalu takut pada ketinggian— _aku tidak perlu mencari lebih jauh untuk sadar mengapa ayah melakukan ini._

"Lupakan saja, kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Aku tidak bisa tidur tenang kalau seperti ini jadinya." Sehun mengerang di luar mobil, karena kaca mobil di sisi pengemudi terbuka, kami masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Paman Byun benar benar kehilangan akalnya—"

"Sehun," Aku memotong, membuka pintu mobil sekaligus menatap rautnya yang sepenuhnya keruh penuh khawatir. Mungkin selama ini kalian berpikir bahwa memiliki seorang yang protektif pada kalian itu sangat menyenangkan—well, sebenarnya tidak selalu menyenangkan. Sehun adalah salah satu contohnya ; aku bersyukur memiliki sepupu perhatian seperti dia tapi kadang, ke-khawatiran miliknya padaku benar benar membuatku sulit untuk menarik nafas.

"Tidak apa, oke? Itu hanya sebuah pesawat dan pulau—"

"Pesawat, ketinggiannya bisa lebih dari 1000 kaki ; pulau, dengan puluhan pemberontak yang bahkan kita tidak tahu apakah mereka kanibal atau tidak."

Tanpa sadar aku meneguk ludah, "Y—Yah, kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk.."

"Kau gila?!"

"Lagi pula aku tidak sendirian di sana.."

"Tapi kau selalu ceroboh dan aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa tim khusus tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Dengar, ini mungkin terdengar tidak menyeramkan tapi coba kau ingat, Baekhyun. Ini adalah penumpasan pemberontak, yang mana definisinya lebih mendekati perang daripada misi. Jadi, mereka tidak akan peduli tim nya yang mati. Mereka semua ; Akan. Hanya. Peduli. Pada. Keselamatannya. Sendiri." Sehun menggenggam tanganku dan meremasnya kuat—tatapannya seperti meyakinkan aku untuk tetap tinggal disini dan memberontak pada ayah.

Huh, Sehunnie, memangnya kau pikir ; aku sebegitu inginnya pergi? Bila bisa, aku akan berlari dan menangis di bawah lutut ayah untuk memintanya membatalkan keberangkatanku—tapi aku bisa apa? Menjadi anak yang tidak bisa dibanggakan saja sudah membuat dia malu setengah mati, aku masih memiliki rasa tahu diri untuk tidak membuatnya mencoretku dari kartu keluarga dan mencampakkan ku ke jalanan.

 _—Memangnya aku bisa apa kalau tanda tangan serta cap miliknya yang maha besar sudah terpampang jelas di surat tugas?_

"Sekarang ayo pulang, ayo minta maaf pada paman dan—"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, semua percuma." Aku menepis tangan Sehun yang berusaha menyeretku berlawanan dari tempat seharusnya tim khusus berkumpul, "Aku akan baik baik saja."

"Tapi—"

"Anggaplah ini satu satunya caraku untuk membahagiakan ayah. Lagi pula, aku tidak pernah membahagiakannya seperti ini. Dia pasti senang di rumah tanpa aku."

".. Hyung."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa." Bahu Sehun kutepuk dengan keras sebelum menatap pesawat yang sudah beberapa meter di depan kami, "Sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu. Aku harus buru-buru."

"Hyung, kau akan baik baik saja, bukan?" Sehun menarik bahuku dan menatapku resah, "Kau harus kembali dengan selamat."

"Ya, Sehunnie. Aku pasti kembali." Kupaksakan bibirku yang kaku ini untuk membentuk sebuah senyum palsu, "Saat aku kembali, aku akan mentraktirmu ke Hongdae, oke?"

Ia akhirnya menghela nafas, "Oke. Jangan lupakan earpiece milimu, Hyung. Aku memasukkannya di sakumu."—Sehun menyelipkan kotak kecil di saku celana militer milikku, "Kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik."

"Ya, Sehunnie. Terima kasih."

Mungkin, itu perpisahan paling berat bagiku. Aku melirik Sehun untuk terakhir kali saat akan naik ke dalam pesawat militer yang dari warnanya saja sudah mengerikan. Seperti dalam film aksi yang saat kecil terputar di ruang tamu, aku merasa sesuatu menyusup ke hatiku.

 _ **Suatu firasat, bahwa aku sebenarnya tidak akan baik baik saja.**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Ah, aku belum menjelaskan semua dengan lebih detail, iya kan? Maafkan aku, semuanya berjalan dengan dramatis hari ini sehingga aku belum dapat menjelaskannya secara benar pada kalian.

Kami—tim khusus yang sekarang berada di dalam pesawat yang pengap, adalah pilihan ayah yang mana ia beri tugas untuk mensterilkan pulau dari orang orang asing—kudengar, pulau itu nantinya akan dijual ke Amerika sebagai salah satu imbalan perjanjian bilateral. Tim khusus ini terdiri dari dua ; prajurit dan tim medis. Para tim medis membawa serta perbekalan dan juga amunisi. Peralatan mereka lebih banyak dari kami sehingga masing masing dari mereka membawa tas yang besar.

"Kenap kita harus naik pesawat ini, Ya Tuhan." Nami Yoon—salah satu anggota tim medis mengeluh sambil menatap jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, "Benar benar menyebalkan."

"Ya, aneh sekali. Biasanya kita selalu pergi naik kapal."

"Kita bisa apa?" llsung—salah satu prajurit berpangkat Letnan sepertiku, melirikku tajam, "Anak jenderal yang paling disayang sudah meminta, lalu kita memangnya bisa menolak?"

 _.. Apa?_

"Jenderal benar benar pilih kasih, ya. Aku tahu sih Letnan Byun adalah putranya, tapi apa bisa dia mengabaikan kita seperti ini? Bisa bidanya menyuruh kita semua terjun payung hanya karena itu adalah hobi Letnan—cih."

 _.. Terjun payung? Hobiku?_

"M—Maaf, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Aku menatap mereka semua bingung, "A—Aku tidak mengerti.."

"Tidak usah pura pura, Letnan Byun." Nami mencibir, "Kau selalu mendapatkan kan apapun yang kau inginkan, bukan? Lihatlah, karena kau, kita harus melompat turun dan bukannya turun dari tangga kapal dengan aman."

"A—Aku tidak meminta jenderal untuk melakukan ini, apa maksud kalian?"

"Jangan—"

"Ini parasutnya, pasang dengan baik bila kau tidak ingin mati konyol di bawah." –Han Yoorim, Kolonel Han, satu satunya prajurit perempuan memotong pembicaraan kami. Ia membagikan kepada kami tas oranye terang yang sepertinya adalah parasut.

Aku menatap benda yang diserahkan padaku dengan tatapan asing.

 _Kami akan melompat dari pesawat yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi._

 _Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa takutnya aku?_

"Letnan Byun, jangan katakan kau tidak bisa memakainya?" Aku menatap Janghyun, salah satu rekan kerjaku di Seoul. Dia menatapku frustrasi, ah tidak, mungkin dia kesal.

"M—Maaf, aku—"

 **"Kemari."**

Tubuhku tersentak.

Suara berat itu begitu berwibawa, persis seperti ayah tapi terdengar lebih lembut—entah bagaimana caranya. Aku menoleh dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan lencana di kedua bahunya berjalan ke arahku, meraih tas parasut itu dan memakaikannya tanpa kata ke tubuhku.

Aku menatapnya, tanpa sadar, penuh puja.

"Hati hati dengan pengamannya." Dia mengingatkan, "Hanya tekan tombol merah saat kau melihat awan."

Janghyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar anak jenderal."—desisnya pelan.

Tapi aku tidak peduli, terpesona akan dirinya yang berjalan menjauh. Aku melirik tim medis yang berjaga di belakangku, balas menatap.

"Siapa dia?" Bisikku, berusaha untuk tidak terdengar.

"Dia Letnan Jenderal Park Chanyeol." Salah satu dari mereka menjawab, "Komandan dari Pasukan Khusus Alpha, dan juga komandan tertinggi dalam misi kali ini."

Itu adalah kali pertama, aku mendengar nama seseorang yang begitu indah.

"Bos benar benar keren, terakhir dia pergi ke Amerika untuk meyakinkan militer disana untuk bekerja sama." Nami berbicara lagi, memandang punggung tegap itu yang semakin jauh, "Sudah tinggi, baik hati, dan tampan. Apa yang kurang darinya?"

 _Apa yang kurang darimu?_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Aku awalnya tidak percaya aku benar benar meloncat turun dari ketinggian 27.000 kaki.

Tapi saat menyentuh tanah, langsung jatuh dengan kaki menancap di pohon bercabang yang tumbang, aku tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk menyangkal bahwa aku baru saja terjatuh dari ketinggian 27.000 kaki.

"Ouch.." Tidak, ini buruk. Aku bahkan baru turun dari perawat dan sekarang sekujur lenganku penuh dengan duri semak dan goresan cabang pohon. Beruntung aku terjatuh di tumbukan semak semak yang membuatku tidak patah kaki atau leher— _aku ini memang payah sekali._

Mengabaikan perihnya semua itu, aku berusaha berdiri. Ketika aku berhasil membuat tubuhku bangkit dari semak, baru kusadari bahwa semua orang menjatuhkan dirinya di laut dan berenang mendekat.

"Astaga Letnan Byun!" Itu Soyou, salah seorang Tim Medis, "Kau berdarah!"

Mereka mulai berenang mendekat, satu persatu mengerumuniku. Kulihat beberapa dari mereka menahan tawa, beberapa lagi meringis, hanya Park Chanyeol yang menatapku tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Kita bisa obati dia nanti, sekarang ayo." Park Chanyeol berjalan menerobos kerumunan, berjalan masuk ke hutan yang sepertinya luas sekali. Aku tersenyum canggung pada Soyou yang sudah bersiap meneteskan obat merah padaku—akhirnya dia hanya memerban kakiku dengan terburu buru.

Aku berjalan di belakang mereka, walaupun aku sangat ingin berjalan disamping Park Chanyeol dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas parasut yang ia pasangkan tadi. Ah, omong omong, rasa sakit di kakiku terasa sekali. Apakah karena perban ini menekan durinya agar semakin ke dalam? Aku tidak memberi tahu Soyou bahwa ada duri semak kecil disini, dia pasti mengira aku tergores ranting dan memberiku perban.

Rasanya sakit sekali.

 ** _Ayah, apa karena aku adalah anak yang sangat bodoh.. Sehingga kau sangat membenciku, ya?_**

"Letnan Byun, cepatlah kemari!"

"Ah, iya!" Aku bergegas berlari, mendekati mereka yang berhenti di sebuah perkampungan dengan beberapa buah rumah kayu sederhana. Park Chanyeol berjalan mengitari setiap rumah, dengan pistol yang masih tersimpan rapi di saku celananya.

"Semua aman." Dia memberitahu, "Kalian, masing masing berbagilah senjata dan amunisi dengan tim kalian. Jangan membuat lebih banyak kerusuhan dan jangan berkeliaran tanpa izin. Dan kau, Byun Baekhyun, kemari."

Aku tersentak saat dia mengucapkan namaku.

Dia menuntunku ke salah satu rumah kayu. Aku duduk dengan canggung di sampingnya sementara dia meraih lengan kananku, membuka perban yang membalutnya dan meringis sedikit. Dia mengeluarkan pinset dari kotak medis dan mulai mencabuti duri itu satu persatu tanpa kata sama sekali.

Jadi, jangan salahkan aku bila aku meringis keras keras.

Dia berhenti sebentar, tapi tetap melanjutkan.

"Kau benar benar bodoh." Dia akhirnya berkata, "Bagaimana bisa kau turun di daratan? Bagaimana jika yang menahan kepalamu adalah batu dan bukannya semak?"

"A—Aku tidak tahu jika kita harus turun di laut.."

"Ya, teruslah tidak tahu apapun dan kau akan mati dalam lima hari."

Dia berujar sinis, membubuhkan obat merah pada lenganku dan menutupnya dengan perban yang baru. Kupikir dia akan pergi segera mungkin, tapi dia ternyata masih duduk disampingku dan menyerahkan sebotol air mineral padaku.

 _.. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya, seseorang dalam misi ini yang mana begitu peduli padaku.  
_

Aku meraihnya tanpa tahu malu, meneguknya cepat karena memang tenggorokanku sudah meronta haus. Dia menatapku, masih diam, beberapa detik terlewati seperti itu sampai dia mendaratkan tangannya yang hangat ke pucuk kepalaku.

"Berhati-hatilah, Letnan Byun. Tidak semua orang akan menolongmu. Ada saatnya dimana, hanya dirimu yang bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri."

Aku membatu.

Karena selanjutnya, ia tersenyum hangat, sehingga lesung pipi di wajahnya menyembul dengan manis. Mendadak, di perutku beterbangan ribuan kupu-kupu, seperti mengetik tenggorokanku untuk melompat keluar.

Bagaimana senyum seseorang bisa seindah itu?

"Kita akan mulai masuk ke dalam tiga puluh menit lagi." Dia berdiri, "Bersiaplah."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Pulau itu penuh dengan semak belukar dan ranting ranting patah.

Kami berjalan, semakin jauh dari permukiman tak berpenghuni tadi. Chanyeol memimpin di depan. Aku memandangnya tanpa malu, meneliti setiap detail wajahnya yang penuh dengan kesempurnaan—aku terpana. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak terganggu kutatap seperti itu—atau memang dia terlalu berkonsentrasi sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk menangkap basah diriku yang menatapnya seperti ingin memakannya.

"Tidak ada sinyal sama sekali, astaga. Kita benar benar akan hidup tanpa internet." Janghyun menatap ponselnya dengan ratapan, "Bagaimana aku akan menghubungi kekasihku?"

"Hey, kau masih beruntung karena ponselmu selamat. Milikku sudah hanyut di laut tadi." Soyou tertawa keras sambil menepuk bahu Janghyun, Soyou adalah gadis yang baik. Dia berusaha untuk menghibur semua orang sejak tadi.

"Ya tapi tetap saja kan.." Janghyun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, kemudian, maniknya menangkap ke arah Chanyeol dan segera berlari padanya.

"Bos!"

Chanyeol menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Apakah ponselmu aktif? Karena punyaku tidak." Janghyun menyodorkan ponselnya, "Jadi, benar benar tidak ada sarana komunikasi disini?"

"Ah, kalian bisa menggunakan ponselku untuk menghubungi keluarga kalian." Chanyeol meraih ponsel Janghyun, memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana miliknya, "Selain itu, kalian punya pager kan? Aku ada di saluran satu dan tim medis ada di saluran dua. Kalian atur sendiri saluran kalian saat kita sudah menemukan tempat untuk membangun tenda sementara."

"Baik, bos!"

Aku menatap Chanyeol canggung, tidak ada yang memberiku pager sedari tadi. Apa itu artinya, hanya aku satu satunya anggota tim yang tidak memilikinya? Bagaimana jika mereka membutuhkan bantuanku atau malah, aku yang membutuhkan mereka?

"Kau tidak memilikinya?"—Chanyeol, seperti membaca pikiranku berkata sambil menyerahkan pager miliknya, "Kalau begitu, pakai punyaku. Lagi pula, jenderal memintamu agar selalu bersamaku."

Aku tahu, aku tahu Nami dan tim medis lainnya sedang menggigit bibirnya kesal padaku karena mungkin bagi mereka, aku seolah sedang mencari perhatian Chanyeol. Well, sepertinya setelah ini, mereka akan sangat membenciku. Tapi bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa munafik bahwa aku juga menyukai sensasi dimana Park Chanyeol begitu perhatian padaku.

Selalu bersamaku, Chanyeol akan selalu bersamaku.

"T—Terima kasih," Aku meraih pager hitam yang ia sodorkan dan menggenggamnya erat erat. Chanyeol menatap itu sambil tersenyum, mengusak rambutku dan kembali menatap ke depan dengan awas. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke sekeliling dan berhenti pada satu titik.

Semak semak yang bergoyang.

"Berhenti."

Regu berhenti. Yang lain melirik awas kanan kiri dan berancang ancang mengeluarkan senjata dari saku belakang. Chanyeol berjalan dua langkah dan mendorongku agar berada di belakangnya—yang mana membuatku tersipu karena perhatian yang lagi lagi ia berikan padaku. Matanya yang tajam dengan teliti menelisik tumpukan semak belukar di depan yang bergerak sesuai arah angin berembus.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu disana, bos." Jookwang—Dia letnan sama sepertiku, memperjelas situasi, ".. Apa kita—"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab tapi memberi gesture agar Jookwang segera diam. Dia perlahan melangkah menuju semak semak yang mana membuat nafas kami tertahan.

 **"!"**

" _(Kami menangkapmu!)_ "

Kami semua tersentak saat seorang lelaki dewasa yang tingginya sekitar 2 meter melompat dari semak dengan pedang terhunus ke leher Chanyeol. Aku membekap mulutku sendiri karena kulihat mata pisau itu menggores kulit leher Chanyeol dan membuatnya berdarah ; semua regu mendekat dan dengan cepat mengambil ancang ancang untuk menembak—dan aku secara kalap tersadar bahwa aku tidak memakai earpiece yang diberikan Sehun padaku.

Aku merogoh kedua saku celanaku dengan terburu buru, berharap mereka tidak menembak sebelum aku menemukan penyumbat telinga itu—tapi mereka tidak ada di kedua saku celanaku. Semua terlambat, Jookwang sudah menarik pelatuknya dan suara keras itu mengudara, membuat punggungku seketika lemas, bergetar, dan akhirnya ; aku hanya tertunduk dengan kakiku yang lemas.

Dengung. Semua berubah menjadi dengung.

— _Semua tidak pernah berjalan baik tanpa earpiece milikku._

"Chanyeol! Kau baik?" Diantara pekikan nada monoton yang terulang di pikiranku, aku mendengar Soyou yang berseru pada Chanyeol, berlari mendekat bersama tim paramedis lain.

Aku melangkah mundur, limbung. Manikku berganti fokus, menatap pada tungkai lelaki asing yang sepertinya salah satu dari pemberontak itu, ia terus mengerang—erangannya bahkan terdengar biarpun telingaku berdengung kuat sekali ; dan disana mengeluarkan darah. Pelurunya menancap dan sepertinya itu cukup dalam untuk membuatnya begitu kesakitan.

Aku menggeleng, menarik satu tanganku ke atas dan memukul salah satu sisi kepalaku untuk membuat dengungnya hilang—tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil, aku menarik diriku untuk mundur karena rasanya, aku butuh sebuah pohon sebagai sandaran. Dengung-an ini membuatku begitu pusing dan hampir gila. Satu tangan yang lain kugunakan untuk merogoh pada seluruh saku yang ada di seragam militerku, walau tidak menemukan apa yang kucari.

"T—Tidak, dimana..?" Kepalaku semakin berat, dengungannya semakin kuat.

Tolong aku, seseorang.

Sepertinya earpiece itu terjatuh saat aku mendarat tadi—mengapa aku baru menyadarinya? Sekarang bagaimana aku akan menghadapi denging ini di kawasan penuh baku tembak seperti sekarang?

—Dan secara tiba tiba, aku ditarik ke dalam pelukan seseorang yang mana mencekik leherku.

" _(Pergi dari sini!)_ "

"T—Tidak! S—Siapa kau!" Aku menendang kesana kemari tapi tenaganya kuat sekali, aku dapat merasakan tubuhku berada beberapa centimeter dari atas tanah. Jemariku dengan payah berusaha merogoh pistolku yang ada di saku, tapi Chanyeol segera memberikan pandangan agar aku tidak boleh mengeluarkannya—atau dia akan menggunakan senjataku pada regu.

" _Please let him go._ " Chanyeol berjalan selanglah mendekat, " _We can talk_."

" _(Apa yang kau bicarakan, sialan?!)_ "

Dia mengeratkan cekikkannya pada leherku. Aku menegang, seluruh oksigen terasa menjauh dan membuatku seperti ingin mati. Namun, Chanyeol masih tetap tenang biarpun leherku rasanya terbakar seperti di sulut oleh api.

"Lepaskan dia." Katanya dalam bahasa Korea, "Kau bisa mengerti apa yang kubicarakan?"

" _(Siapa kalian, orang orang brengsek?!)_ " ..Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang dia maksudkan, tapi kurasa dia sedang mengumpat pada kami.

Aku mencengkeram tangan lelaki asing itu yang erat melingkari leherku, "L—Lepas.. Hah- L—Lepas!"

"Dia tidak mengerti, kita tidak bisa bernegosiasi." Samar samar aku mendengar Chanyeol berkata, "Tembak."

Tubuhku sontak menegang, tidak. Kalian tidak boleh melakukannya. Setidaknya tidak bisa jika kalian tidak memiliki sepasang earpiece untukku. Dengung ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dari kedengarannya dan aku tidak ingin menambah daftar rasa sakit di kepalaku. Tolong, jangan lakukan itu. Aku menggeleng dan tanpa komando, manikku memburam oleh cairan yang aku tahu apa dalam hitungan detik. Ayah, mngapa kau mengirimku ke tempat yang mengerikan seperti ini?

" _(Pergi dari sini, sialan! Pulau ini milik kami!)_ " Lelaki yang mencengkeram leherku ini mengeratkan lagi cekikkannya pada leherku, "(Atau akan kubunuh dia!)"

"Tembak, sekarang!"

 **DOR!**

Satu.

Aku memejamkan mata.

 **DOR!**

Dua.

Tubuhku bergetar, aku mencium bau anyir darah dimana mana dan tiba tiba aku terjatuh ketanah.

 _ **Ya Tuhan.**_

Chanyeol berlari ke arahku, segera menarikku untuk berjalan ke arah regu namun lututku bahkan terlalu lemas untuk sekedar berdiri. Akhirnya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meraih tanganku dan menaikkanku ke atas punggungnya yang lebar. Menyerahkanku pada Soyou yang membekap mulutnya dengan manik berlinang.

"Periksa dia." Aku tidak begitu pasti tentang apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan. Sakit pada kepalaku terasa menghantam ke dasar dan dengungan di telingaku semakin menggila—aku benar benar bisa kehilangan kewarasan. Perlahan, aku meraih tangan Soyou yang mendekapku, menatapnya penuh harap, "D—Dengung.." Bisikku pelan, biarpun aku sendiri tidak dapat mendengar suaraku yang terkalahkan oleh nada monoton di telingaku itu, "T-Telingaku—"

"Apa?" Soyou berhenti memeriksa leherku yang tadi di cengkram oleh lelaki tinggi itu dan menatapku intens, "Telingamu berdengung..?—Ah! Kenapa aku bisa lupa, dimana earpiece milikmu?"

Aku menggeleng, "A—Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu—"

"Oke, Letnan Byun, ikuti aku, ayo, tarik nafasmu—"

Bunyi tembak masih terdengar.

Aku mengikuti gerakan Soyou, ketika aku menarik nafasku dalam dalam, perlahan mengatur emosiku untuk tidak panik pada raungan peluru yang sudah samar terdengar itu. Dengungannya berkurang, tapi masih begitu menyakitkan. Soyou bergegas memberiku minuman, membuka tutup botolnya dan menuangkannya pada mulutku. Degup jantungku yang cepat dan rasa menghantam di kepalaku sontak membaik. Rasanya tidak seburuk yang tadi dan perlahan, dengungan itu mulai melenyap.

"Kau baik?" Soyou menatapku cemas, mengulurkan dua pasang earpiece dan segera memakaikannya padaku.

Tuhan, aku selamat, "Terima kasih banyak, Soyou."

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan para regu sedang berusaha menembak lelaki yang tadi dengan tepat. Kulihat lelaki itu berlari kesana kemari sehingga menyulitkan regu untuk menembak kakinya agar dia berhenti bergerak.

"Tidak usah lumpuhkan dia, bunuh." –Titah Chanyeol yang samar terdengar selanjutnya membekukan semua aliran darahku.

Lantas aku memaksakan kepalaku untuk menoleh kaku padanya yang berdiri dengan rahang dingin. Senapan AK-47 yang ia gendong di bahunya, membidik tepat pada jantung orang yang tadi membuatku kesusahan menarik nafas. Hingga kemudian, peluru timah yang berbunyi memekakkan itu menusuk gendang telinga—lalu, lelaki itu tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

Hening.

Dia menggelepar, kulihat jari jari kakinya merenggang seperti melampiaskan rasa sakit. Matanya membelalak pada kami sebelum dia sepenuhnya terdiam.

Dadanya tidak bergerak lagi, dia sudah mati.

Aku bergetar, menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti, "K—Kenapa kau bunuh dia..?"

Chanyeol meletakkan AK-47 miliknya di tanah, berbalik menatapku dingin, ".. Kau ini benar benar bodoh."

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia ucapkan sebelum melangkah ke para medis yang menunggunya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Kami berjalan beberapa jam sebelum berakhir di tanah kosong yang sepertinya perbatasan antara hutan satu dengan yang lainnya. Itu artinya, kami menuju semakin dalam kepada mereka. Jika pada hutan sebelumnya saja kami bertemu dua diantaranya, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa pada hutan yang selanjutnya, mereka akan keluar dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak.

Aku memegang Glock 1.8 milikku dengan erat, mengedarkan tatapan ke sekeliling tanah kosong yang dibatasi dua hutan pada sisi atas dan bawah.

"Kita istirahat sebentar. Siapkan senjata kalian, kita akan mulai ke hutan selanjutnya dalam 15 menit."

Chanyeol berkata tenang, mengambil duduk diatas batang pohon yang patah. Regu selanjutnya mengikuti—di dahului oleh para medis yang meletakkan beban berat di punggung mereka ke tanah. Aku menyelipkan kembali pistol milikku ke saku sebelum bergabung untuk duduk diantara mereka, walaupun tidak ada satupun yang berbicara padaku.

"Kau lihat 'kan? Letnan Byun itu memang benar benar payah," Nami tertawa keras saat ia memulai pembicaraan, "Maksudku, bagaimana bisa seorang Letnan terjatuh dan menangis karena suara tembakan—"

Bagaimana bisa..?

Tentu saja bisa.

 **Kau hanya tidak tahu.**

 _Sedari dulu, suara timah panas yang meluncur untuk mengakhiri hidup seseorang selalu mengerikan._

"Luar biasa, pangkatnya bahkan seorang Letnan." Ilsung membuka tutup botol air mineral miliknya, melempar lirikan tajam padaku, "Alu butuh bertahun tahun untuk dapat menjadi seorang Letnan, tapi lihat dia, begitu dia masuk ; lencana sudah ada di kedua bahunya."

Aku menunduk, mungkin jika aku meminta maaf, mereka akan sedikit terbantu dan tidak lagi membicarakanku seperti ini—tapi kurasa sia sia saja. Lagipula, yang mereka katakan semua benar. Aku bukanlah apa apa jika tidak ada ayahku, aku hanyalah lintah penghisap tidak tahu malu yang memanfaatkan kedudukan ayahku—biarpun bukan aku yang meminta.

"Dasar anak Jenderal." Jookwang menutup dengan desisan kecil.

Disini, mungkin ada 15-20 orang yang duduk diantara kami—termasuk Chanyeol dan Soyou. Aku tahu mereka dapat mendengar pembicaraan kami. Aku juga bukannya tidak tahu kalau mereka sedang mencoba mempermalukanku di hadapan semua orang—terutama Chanyeol. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berusaha peduli karena mereka sibuk mengurusi laras panjang milik masing masing—mengisi peluru dan pelumas senjata.

Lantas, aku memasang satu pasang earpiece ku agar setidaknya pembicaraan mereka tidak lagi terlalu terdengar—

"Letnan Byun, kemari."

—... Sebelum Chanyeol memanggilku.

Aku menatapnya, mungkin nyaris memelas karena aku tahu dia juga akan mencibirku sama seperti llsung dan Nami—namun aku tidak memiliki pilihan untuk tetap berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari tas nya dan menyerahkannya padaku.

Itu adalah kotak earpice milukku yang diberikan Sehun—kupikir mereka terjatuh, ternyata Chanyeol mengambilnya.

"Maafkan aku tidak memberikannya padamu lebih awal, kupikir kau tidak begitu membutuhkannya." Ia berkata, dari nadanya yang sedikit menyesal.

".. Tidak apa." Aku meraih kotak yang disodorkan padaku, menggenggamnya di antara kedua tanganku dengan erat, "Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah. Pakailah itu setiap saat, aku tidak ingin melihat salah satu anggotaku tumbang dan lengah saat berada di tempat seperti ini."

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku."

"Ah, lalu.. Mereka membicarakanmu, bukan?" Chanyeol menunjuk pada tempat aku duduk tadi, lebih tepatnya pada Nami, Illsung, dan lainnya.

"Uh, iya." Ujarku, menunduk malu. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menoleh padaku, menatapku heran, "Mengapa kau tidak marah?"

"Apa?"

"Marah." Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, "Memangnya kau begitu suka dibicarakan?"

"Ah.. Itu—" Aku menggaruk leherku, berputar putar untuk mencari jawavan yang tepat. Akhirnya, aku menghembuskan nafas dan balas menatapnya, "Karena aku pantas untuk dibicarakan?"

".. Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kau tidak berpikir seperti itu?" Aku terkekeh, "Seorang Letnan yang bahkan tidak bisa menembak jika tanpa penyumbat telinga miliknya, bukankah itu terdengar menggelikan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Sehingga aku melanjutkan ;

"Lagipula, semua yang mereka katakan adalah benar..

Aku juga tidak berminat pada pangkat atau lencana sedari dulu—

Aku bahkan tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk menjadi seorang perwira, letnan, atau apapun itu...

 **Jika bukan karena ayahku."**

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

THANKS TO

 **chimiesry | restikadena90 | kickykeklikler | fluffybee | chanox | bearkim | cbbyunbee | Chanbaekishalal | keyysehuc | dooremi | LovelyPark 61 | berrybyun |**

(Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan dukungan^^, follow, dan favorite. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspetasi.)

 _ **Yang bisa mecahin hubungan Baekhyun sama earpiece, kukasih piring cantik**_

* * *

Hierarki atau Pangkat sejauh ini di dalam **Free Fire : Love**

 _(Aku sebenernya mau ikutin pangkat internasional tapi kayaknya ribet dan bercabang cabang, jadi aku ngikutin urutan pangkat di Indonesia aja, hehe^^)_

Dari yang paling tinggi ke yang paling rendah.

 **Jenderal Besar** (ayahnya Baek alias pamannya Sehun)

 **Jenderal** ( _soon_ )

 **Letnan Jenderal** ( Chanyeol )

 **Mayor Jenderal** ( Sehun )

 **Brigadir Jenderal** ( _soo_ n )

 **Kolonel** ( Han Yoorim )

 **Letnan Kolonel** ( Baekhyun, Jookwang, Janghyun, Ilsung )

 **Mayor** ( Nami, Soyou, dan sebagian tim medis. )

Oke, karena ini cuman fiksi tolong _don't take it too serious_ hehe. Aku nggak punya latar belakang militer sehingga yang aku tulis cuman hasil browsing seharian di google. Semoga kalian suka, selamat hari sabtu dan jangan baper karena EXO mau wamil, hehe. Keep bahagia aja, kita tungguin mereka balik^^.

* * *

 **Oke, Next? Please leave your review below^^**


End file.
